Jessica Samedi
Jessica Samedi known also to the public by her stage name Jasmine Night, is a lounge singer and a main star of "The Silver Lion" club in New Orleans, Louisiana. She is a demigod daughter of Hecate and, under the name Mama Dalma, a voodoo priestess reigining over the Louisiana's Coven of magic users. She is also an ex-girlfriend of Basil Hawkins. During the events of the Black Tongues Uprising, along with her Coven, she becomes an ally of Jacqueline O'Lantern and joines her group - Ala Alba. She is later seen participating in the Battle of Salem. History Appearance Jessica is a tall, Caucasian woman with short, black hair and green eyes, usually framed by eyeliner. She is seen to wear a light make-up and jewelry, such as silver crosses in her ears and rings with various precious stones on her fingers. When in her real form, she wears a long, leather coat atop a corset and tight-fit shorts with fishnet stockings. She doesn't mind exposing her long legs although prefers to wear boots reaching to her knees. She uses specific brand of self-manufactued perfumes which combine the scent of lilac and gooseberry. She also paints her fingernails purple or green. Mama Dalma By using Agatha Harkness' Shaping Tubes, Jessica can turn into her alter-ego, Mama Dalma, a kindly, old, blind voodoo priestess who lives deep in the swamps of Louisiana. In this form, Jessica poses as an eccentric, sunny, wise woman with a great power and is well-known throughout the bayou. Though incredibly sweet and motherly, Mama Dalma appears to be greatly feared by others. The traitorous empousai ''demons working with the Black Tongues were also shown to fear her, as her magic is able to eliminate them rather easily. Personality Jessica is an extremely seductive creature who cast an enticing but tangled net on anyone she finds interesting and/or amusing. She had a natural talent for being playful and flirty. As soon as Nico di Angelo entered her shack, his boyish good looks charmed Jessica as she beamed an inviting smile at him. Jack Rakan flattered himself that the grin was for him, but was shocked when she ignored him, and later touched Nico's face with her hand. She is also seen thinking of herself and her people as independant faction, immediately declining Basil Hawkins' offer to help her with the problems in her community. As noticed by Theo, she seems to be enjoying her singing career as well as the duties that come from being the leder of a Coven. In combat, Jessica uses mostly evading tactics and her spatial manipulation to confuse and, ultimately, tiring the enemy. If not, she doesn't mind sending her zombie underlings to fight for her. When changing into Mama Dalma, she likes talking in riddles, perhaps so others could solve them. She speaks with a thick West Indian accent, and all her ''th's come out as d'''s. Her language, in that form, is Jamaican Patois, so she often uses grammatically West African syntactical phrases, such as: ''Him carve out him heart. Abilities Acting Skills: 'To be able to completly change her personality into that of Mama Dalma, Jessica is shown to be a very proficent actress. In one moment she can pretend to be a completely different person and in the next turn into her true self. She often uses this to mock Basil Hawkins by impersonating him. '''Spiritual Sense: '''As an acolyte trained in Louisiana Magic, Jessica is able to see ghosts and spirits of the dead as well as communicate with them. She can also sense people with unusual auras (such as Nico di Angelo) and track people with strong presence over great distance (she could sense Maxwell Lyon's energy coming from the other side of New Orleans). '''Precognition: ' Jessica has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. 'Musical Talent: '''In one of her part-time jobs, Jessica is a lounge singer called ''Jasmine Night, the Singing Sorceress. To create that personality she had to develop a singing voice (to which, she admits, she had to use magic to change it to suit everybody's ears) and proficiency. Demigod Abilities 'Mystiokinesis: '''Jessica can manipulate and shape the energy around herself to create variety of effects. She is also proficient in using White Arts: a form of magic typically used for help other people healing mind, body and soul. Practioners of this type of magic tend to focus toward healing techniques (for both mind and body), purifying evil spirit, dispel curses, medical potions and respect all the rules about what is forbidden and not. *'Spacial Movement: 'Jess can move anywhere without physically traveling: she thinks of a destination and can appear there at will. She seems to use quantum superposition, in which she teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. Jessica can combine using teleportation with physical fighting to gain advantage enabling her to attack from every angle. *'Illusion Manipulation: 'She is able to weave the Mist to create and manipulate illusions, causing people to see, hear, touch, smell and/or taste things which do not actually exist or cause them to perceive things differently from what they truly are. *'Blood Magic: 'She has the inherent power in her blood to fuel spell-casting. This is an ancient version that predates word-based magic and was considered by some to be more powerful. Blood Magic was a kind of magic based on the employment of blood which is an important component in many rituals, spells and other aspects of the supernatural world. '''Necromancy: '''She is also fluent in making zombies, the undead beings who serves their master without question. Her zombies seem to have their own personalities which can be suppressed at any time with a simple finger snap. '''Voodoo: ' Jessica can utilize voodoo magic, which enables her to access supernatural forces to improve her daily life to attain power or success in many areas of life including money, love, divination, revenge, health, employment, and necromancy. As in many other spiritual and medical folk practices, extensive use is made of herbs, minerals, parts of animals' bodies, an individual's possessions and bodily fluids. Magical Items '''Shaping Tubes: '''Bought from Agatha Harkness, each one of these wooden tubes allow Jessica to turn into her alter-ego, Mama Dalma. They are not re-usable and Jessica mentiones the rates keep climbing up (possibly hinting on bad relationship between the two women). '''Staff: '''Jessica owns small wooden staff which her alter-ego, Mama Dalma, uses as a walking support. Although most magicians claim that the staff is an important magical tool, Jessica states it's "merly a prop" for her to support the voodoo priestess act. ''Malocchio'' Hell Ring:' Jessica possesses one of the most dangerous items ever to be created in the Underworld; one of the six Hell Rings. Also known as '''The Ring of Hecate', this specific artifact has the ability to cast an incredibly strong paralyzing spell on every living thing which looks at it. The Ring, however, puts a great mental and physical strain on the user and is not something that can be used purely for entertainment. Its name means Evil Eye in Italian. Relationships Vivian Arclight Francesca Minuit Basil Hawkins Ethymology 'Jessica '''is a name derivered from the original Hebrew name ''Yiskāh (יִסְכָּה), meaning "foresight", or "being able to see the potential in the future", which has connection with her precognition abilities. 'Samedi '''is French for "saturday", but also the name of one of the Loa of Haitian Vodou. Baron Samedi is a Loa of the dead and magic. Trivia *Jessica's alter-ego: Mama Dalma, is based on two fictional voodoo priestesses: Mama Odie from the Disney's ''Princess and the Frog and Tia Dalma from'' Pirates of the Caribbean''. *She had a quick affair with Basil Hawkins before he met Theo. *Her musical performances and songs are based on the character Celestina Warbeck from Harry Potter franchise. Category:Children of Hecate Category:Magic Users Category:Witch Category:Sorceress Category:Females Category:Joker's Creation Category:Ala Rubra Category:Ala Alba Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigod